poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back at the forest/Taran ticks off/Reuniting with Gurgi
This is how we return to the forest, Taran ticks off, and reuniting with Gurgi goes in Transformers: The Rise of Tirek. we see Taran, the Power Rangers, Eillonly, Flweder, and our heroes in the forest Flweder: (singing) It's praise will reward me, and I, Flweder Fflam, who will fight. bows chuckles Twilight: Well, done, Flweder. Zhane: I don't know about you, but I'm ready for an encore. Starlight: How's it going so far, Princess? Eillonly: We're almost finished, Starlight. at her cloak Hm, it's not too good, but it'll hold for a while. Cassie: Yeah. I mean, not everyone was gonna sing for our deed. Mac Grimborn: Or our heroic escape. Although, Flweder was a bit frightened. Flweder: A Fflam frightened? (chuckles) Oh, well, the word is not in my vocabulary. his harp vibrating then stops it But in this case, well chosen, my boy. Thomas: Well, we can't be too careful. We might've escaped, but that doesn't mean that Snoke and his goons will accept defeat. Thorax: Thomas' right. We're facing enemies unlike anyone or anything we've ever fought, so we've gotta prepare for the worst. Ocellus: No worries, Thorax! I have the power to sense incoming threats! uses her powers Is that so? Sandbar: Ocellus, you're scaring me. Raphael: Great, another Mikey to worry about. Michelangelo: Groove-tasic! Donatello: Oh, boy. Venus: Oh. Leonardo: laughs Taran: I wasn't afraid! Eillonly: Ouch! Not afraid? Then, why were we running from our lives? Cozymonster: Well, Taran ''did ''get us out of the Horned King's castle. Icebat: I'd say it was the sword's magic. Taran: But it takes a great warrior to handle a sword like this! the sword Zhane: Come now, Taran. I mean, it ''is ''a magic sword, after all. It's a powerful weapon to use against enemies. It's like Andros' spiral saber, bit stronger. Andros: Really? Mac Grimborn: Plus, they're both weapons. Taran: Ha! What does a ''ranger ''know about swords anyway? Raphael: Say what?! Smolder: gasps Uglyghost: Uh-oh. Zhane: Excuse me? Wonk: Taran, look. If it weren't for Zhane or the Princess, we'd still be in the Horned King's dungeon. Flweder: Here, now. Wonk, uh, Taran. Mac Grimborn: What do you think you were doing with Skylor at New York, Zhane? Zhane: With Skylor? Lloyd: We saw you two together and you looked very chummy. Flweder: Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh, Mr. Grimborn. Eillonly: How dare you take his side? Starlight's cloak at Flweder Courage: He's just trying to help. Ironhide: I think it's working. Taran: Silly girl. Even if she is a princess. feeling hurt, runs away Gordon: Taran, we have to work together in order to find the Black Cauldron before the villains do! ignores him Ratchet: Now this is hopeless. T.J.: Now what? Optimus: We must find the Black Cauldron before the villains and Snoke's Black Order can use it to destroy your planet. Carlos: That sounds great, but ever since Taran ticked off a princess and went off to the woods, we've gotta go out and look for him instead. Leonardo: After we look for Taran, remind me to kill him! Trixie: But Optimus, this isn't our war. It never was to begin with. Optimus: Not yet. But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost... Gallus: Look, Optimus, we want to help you. We really do, but...ever since we've defeated Vader, things just started to get complicated for us. We just need more time to adjust it a little, that's all. Optimus: Gallus, fate rarely calls upon us at our moment of choosing. Sandbar: Are you sure you need our help? Optimus: We do, more than you know. Taran moves bushes to see Eillonly Taran: Hello. Eillonly: Taran then sheds her tears Hello. Gordon is right, you know. We ''are ''going to have to work together. And we'll find your pig. I'm sure it's important. Taran: Thank you for getting me out of the dungeon. Eillonly: Oh, but we couldn't have done it without you. Taran: Well, at least we're...We're safe.